


Unsteady

by ygrittewildthing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrittewildthing/pseuds/ygrittewildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from an idea from a conversation with one of my role playing partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an idea from a fellow rper.

Theon Greyjoy never thought he'd fall in love with her. 

Yet she was everything he wanted to be. 

Ygritte was free.

She understood him in ways he could never explain. 

Her ashes sat next to him in sailboat.

She had left him.

Even after all the time she had promised she wouldn't, she had left him. 

She had taken her own life. 

He remembered talking her down, night after night.

There were too many demons in her past.

She couldn't let go of them.

She had no family left.

No friends.

Jon Snow was her ex but they had ended on bad terms.

Theon had met her outside his therapist's office. 

She had stolen a cigarette from him. 

She promised she'd owe him one.

She never gave him one back. 

Major depression.

That's what she told him she suffered from. 

She never showed it around him.

He loved her, he never got the chance to tell her.

He had had the boat repainted, his sister thinking it was a good idea after the hell Theon had been through. 

He had renamed it. 

He had planned to show it to Ygritte as surprise.

Then he got the call.

He didn't want to think about it.

Someone had to sign for the ashes. She had named him in the letter she left.

He still hadn't read it.

When he felt far enough for the shore, he empty her ashes to the sea. 

He looked at the gold lettering on the newly repainted red sailboat.

 _Kissed by Fire,_ it read. 

He'd never be the same.

 

 


End file.
